Last Chance
by Eliannora
Summary: After regenerating the world, and the death of Zelos, Sheena decides to get away from everyone. Soon after, she sees the one person thought to be dead, here's her chance to tell him how she feels. Sheelos. -oneshot-


disclaimer: I don't own TOS.

* * *

She just stood there, in front of _his _grave. After the worlds were reunited, Sheena just suddenly disappeared from the group. Nobody was really sure about where she'd gone off to. Colette knew she was still alive. Colette was the only one Sheena told, they were both so close, like sisters.

* * *

~XXX~

* * *

_Colette jumped up from her bed at hearing a knock at her door. "Yes?" came her timid voice. The blonde got up, and opened the door to see Sheena, her eyes were watery, and her face red. "Sheena..? Were you crying?" Sheena pushed Colette back, and closed the door behind her. Something about Sheena's attitude worried her. Sheena turned around and embraced the former Chosen._

_"C-Colette…You kept your promise to me." Sheena barely finished that sentence before her sobs racked her body. "It, it hurts…" Sinking to the floor, she buried her face in her hands, and just cried. Colette sat down next to her, and rested her head on Sheena's shoulder, crying as well. "Sheena…what…what's wrong?" Colette hugged her best friend tightly, trying to be strong for Sheena. "I-…I miss him…I-…I can't stand it ...an-anymore…" Sheena buried her face in the blonde's shoulder, just crying. Colette sat there, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. She knew exactly who he was talking about._

_They both stayed like that for a long time, so long that Colette's shoulder was soaked, and Sheena's hair was wet with Colette's tears. After what seemed like eternity, Sheena finally sat up, and stared at the floor. Moments passed before she took in a deep breath and began to speak again, "I miss Zelos…I couldn't…I couldn't even tell him how I felt! He just…died, and there was nothing I could do! I…didn't get to say good-bye…or I'm sorry…or anything…" Sheena bit her lip. "I want…I want to spend some time alone, so…so, I'm leaving…I-I'm gonna bury Zelos's body…I'll, I'll contact you when I am well…"_

_Colette looked at Sheena in shock, but then slowly nodded her head. "Then, I will help you bury him." Sheena began to protest, but Colette cut her off, "You cannot do this alone. Zelos was also a friend to me. I trusted Zelos. I want to be there for you, for the last time…I want you to be okay. Just…don't wait too long before you tell me how you are…" Sheena nodded._

_They both set off for the Tower of Salvation. Sheena hadn't noticed that they'd arrived in front of Zelos's body until she nearly tripped over him. The sight of him dead there, silent, made her feel even worse. Sheena got down on her knees, and stroked his cheek. It'd only been a few hours since they'd regenerated the worlds, but his body was cold and stiff. Him being so still made the realization that he was dead made it seem even more real._

_"Z-Zelos…" A few tear drops landed on his cheek. Sheena wiped her tears on the back of her hand, afterwards, she picked up Zelos with much effort. Colette just stood there, she didn't dare help. She understood Sheena's sorrow, and knew not to interfere. _

_All Colette could do was watch as Sheena descended the stairs, being so careful with Zelos's body, not letting any part of him touch the floor, not his hair, clothes, or anything. Colette was dismayed at seeing Sheena like this._

_Sheena stood there, feeling nothing. She then sunk down to the ground, and just stared at the mound of dirt over Zelos's grave. Colette walked over, and placed one, single pink flower over his grave. "You know, he loved pink. I'm sure, I'm really sure that if he saw you right now, he'd be happy that you left him your favorite ribbon to him, especially since it was pink." Sheena smiled at her friend, remembering about how he always wore something pink._

_She stood up, thankful to Colette's words. "Colette, this is…where we part ways. I think I'll stay here for a while longer, just…don't worry about me, alright? I'm going to be fine." Sheena smiled at Colette to reassure her. The two hugged each other good-bye. Sheena collapsed onto Zelos's grave after Colette had left, she didn't want Colette to feel bad for herself, so she held back her emotions, and made it seem like she was fine._

* * *

~XXX~

* * *

_Etched into my memory…was Zelos as he died. I hate that memory, I couldn't move, all I could manage to say was, "damned idiot…" I couldn't tell him how much he meant to me. I couldn't even talk to the group as they all discussed his death…somehow, I don't think he betrayed us…I think he just wanted to die…but…he...he didn't have to leave me…I…I feel so pathetic letting my emotions run awry, me crying, I don't normally cry…Dammit!_

Sheena stood at the grave, unknown tears falling down to the dirt.

"Zelos…why did you leave me!" Sheena convulsed from all the pain she'd been locking away deep inside her heart. Collapsing on the ground, she spoke pathetically, "Zelos…I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have b-been so...harsh…Zelos…if…if I'd treated you better…would you be with me here, now? Would you? Zelos…why can't you just be here! I miss you…"

"What if I miss you too?" came a voice behind her.

Sheena spun around, forgetting she was down on the ground instead of standing. In doing so, she fell into the mud. _What the…_Was the only thought that entered Sheena's mind as she looked up at the silhouette standing before her.

The being walked over to her, yet she still couldn't see it clearly.

"Sheena…don't cry…"

At hearing this, her eyes widened. And as it spoke more, her tears dried up.

"You're so much cuter when you smile."

"Z-ZELOS!" Without hesitation, she leapt up from the mud to wrap her arms around his neck. Zelos stumbled backwards a few steps, slightly surprised. Smiling, he held her close, patting her back.

"Sheena…" He couldn't finish talking; the woman he held within his arms was shaking.

"Why? How could you play such a trick on me?" Sheena pulled her head away from his chest, and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Sheena continued, her voice quivering slightly, "How could you lead us to believe you were dead!"

Zelos flinched when she shrieked, "Sheena…"

Zelos looked down at Sheena sadly. He shook his head slowly. _He's…he's not joking around like normal…what's wrong! Zelos...please tell me…please…don't make me ask you!_

As if sensing what she thought, Zelos opened his mouth, and began,

"Sheena, I'm dead. I'm still dead. I'm as dead as I was back in the Tower of Salvation…I looked down at you, and watched your every move as a ghost. I saw all of your pain; I felt how much you suffered. All because of me."

Sheena glanced away in shame, but the slight warmth of his hand upon her cheek brought her eyes right back into his, capturing her.

"And then, I heard your thoughts. You wanted to apologize to me, you wanted to say so many things to me…but, what you wanted to say to me most, I've wanted to say to you since the day I met you. _I _want to say sorry…because I left you. I left you, and what I could've had, what _we _could've had. I gave in to my selfish wants, and forgot your needs…I put aside my feelings, and focused on how much my mother hated me. I focused on how my existence caused her death, I kept remembering how it was a half elf that killed her…I kept remembering how they missed, and hit her instead of me. I kept remembering the blood on the snow, I kept feeling all of the pain, and put aside the happiness in my life…I didn't realize that I didn't need to feel that I should be dead. So I threw it all away, I threw the best thing that could've ever happened to me away. I wasted my life, and I wasted your love…"

Zelos looked away from Sheena, cursing himself inwardly.

"But, you're here now…right?" Sheena's voice sounded slightly anxious. Zelos looked down on her quizzically, losing the serious look and voice he had just moments ago.

"Yes…for the time being." He wasn't sure why she asked that, but he was sure that she would tell him soon.

Sheena looked up at him fervently, and stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Before she pressed her lips on his own, she whispered, "I love you…"

They stayed like that for just a few seconds, but it seemed like eternity to them. Zelos pulled away, smiling.

"Not so shy anymore I see."

Sheena glared at him, "I didn't ask you!"

Zelos smiled, and hugged her tight. But just after he did so, he started to become cold. Sheena looked up at him oddly, but her expression was intensified when she saw his faded image.

"Zelos?"

He sighed, and nodded, "I'm sorry…I don't have much longer, after I fade away, I'm gone from this world. Maybe I'll be reborn as another Zelos."

"You're going to leave me again!"

Zelos simpered, "I suppose you could say that. But…"

Sheena growled, and stepped away from him.

"Why!" She hadn't noticed the fact that she'd walked right through his arms. But as she spoke, he continued to fade.

"Sheena…I never told you this, but I love you…I'm sorry I didn't stay for you…you would've been worth living in pain, because you would've made me feel more happiness than sorrow…"

Sheena couldn't reply to him, she just stood there stupidly, unsure of what to say, or do.

"Zelos…you'll have me living forever without you…I love you too…"

He gave her a half-smile, and walked towards her before he vanished.

Sheena sighed, and laid back in the mud, hoping that her dreams would allow her to escape reality. "You've left me again…"

* * *

**A/N: **My darling sister and I co-wrote this. Please review.


End file.
